From The Deep
by Bethies-bro
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**From The Deep**

**Prologue**

His body was burning, as if invisible flames clutched his body tightly. A tall figure stood above him; the face was almost completely hidden. Only the dark shadowy outline was visible and the cruelest smile that he had ever seen. He twitched and moaned, his eyes started to roll back into their sockets his mouth opened as a burst of blood sprayed out of his mouth. The voice cackled, the shrill evil cackle almost made his eyes burst from the pain that they were in now. He twitched for a few more minutes then...


	2. The Nightmare

He jolted up with a start and almost sprung to his feet. Looking around quickly he drew his wand and pointed it in all direction of the gloom. A small glow shone ahead of him, he could make out what was left of the fire, the small pieces of wood were glowing a dull goldish red. "Lumos" he muttered and flicked his wand, a light exploded from his wand like it was suddenly daylight, even though this was just because it was so dark. Squinting he looked around, the silvery green room reflected the light. It was amazing, not many people would have the opportunity to see such a room, a banner hung from the closest wall, a long snake slithered up and down the banner hissing and turning to look at him as if trying to tell him to turn the light out. He let out a small sigh of relief, 'it was just a dream...' he thought quietly to himself though, to be honest, that didn't convince him. He moved towards a small window and sat on the windowsill, looking out into the night. Rain poured outside, he could hear it this deep down in the dungeons. He stared at his reflection, it didn't look anything like him, his deep dark brown eyes which were normally full of energy, flickered slowly, with tiredness and fear. His normally slightly tanned skin was a ghostly gray, and his normally long straight golden blonde hair was messy and wavy.

He felt like shit. It had only been a few days since school had started yet, for those few days his nights had been haunted with one dream, one nightmare. Although to be honest it felt real. A lot of his friends were worried he could tell by the way they looked at him, he guessed this had been why he was distancing himself from them. Well that and the fact that he had a massive headache that seemed to dig deep into his head. It was like someone was drilling into his temple. He blinked and looked around. Suddenly he wondered what the hell he was doing in the common room, and then it came to him. He had arranged with his sister Beth to explain his dream to her, he knew she would understand as she had been very worried about him, sometimes skipping classes to come see him. Yet he had waited for over 4 hours for her to arrive and she didn't show.

He sighed and thought quietly to himself. He knew what she was doing; she had gone to see Marcus, her new boyfriend. Joseph shook his head and got up, he knew she would be back by now but he dare not try seeing her in the girls dorms as she would be asleep.


	3. The love that hate brings

Joseph paced around the common room aimlessly, his tiredness was almost killing him, he was shaking and coughing. Like he had some kind of flu. He really needed sleep however he knew this was very unlikely. After about two hours of pacing he heard someone walking down the closest set of stairs. The sun was rising now, the rain from the night had gone instead a blood red sunrise shone like a glimmer of hope for fools. As he turned his gaze towards the stairs his eyes met with the one person who he hate the most. Marcus Flint. His sisters 'boyfriend', he stared at Marcus, he had always been the most popular Slytherin, however now that his teeth had been straightened he had been the most wanted guy by all the Slytherin girls. He stared back at Joseph his dark brown hair lay flat and messy on his head, he was about 6 or 7 inches taller then Joe and in the same class as Beth. His smile became slightly smugger as he saw Joe. "Hmm your sister sure is a good girl." He sneered and poked his tongue out at Joe. "Yeah well you wouldn't know would you? All your interested in is fucking her." He shot back at him. "Ha as if I care about sex." Marcus laughed; this was how they always were. Ever since Joe had been chosen to be the next keeper after Flint he seemed to hate him. "Oh I forgot, if you want sex you'd just have to go to one of the others and ask them." Joseph spat back.

Marcus stepped forward and drew his wand. "I would never cheat on your sister you hear me?!" he screamed his wand pointing directly at his heart expecting Joseph to be scared. "Ha, you go ahead, think of the worst spell you can, go on kill me, I'm sure no one here would mind" his lip curled and added "what even someone with an IQ as low as yours could think of a deadly spell... Or do I have to think of one for you?" he asked his eyes flickered like the fire which had come back to life sometime in the past couple of hours. Marcus raised his fist and grabbed Joe by his robes and threw him across the room. "Come on get up you pathetic little shit" he screamed and walked closer, Joe did this and walked slowly towards him, Marcus forced his fist fast through the air, smacking Joe right in the eye, the pain was excruciating. It felt like his eye was going to pop from the force. The fire that kept him alive suddenly was fed an extra shovel of coal. Joseph lunged forward and smacked Marcus three times, once in the jaw, once in the nose and once in the stomach. The reaction was better then expected. That was until...

"Joseph Engel?, Marcus Flint? What are you two doing!!!!" a voice screamed from the bottom of the stairs across the room. A sudden pain flushed through him as the final contact broke his nose, the loud crack however did not flush out the feeling of his heart, which was slamming so hard in his chest. Slowly he turned to face the sound of the voice. A girl who was about mid height, with shoulder length dark wavy hair stood open mouthed stared at them. Her normally dark dark blue eyes searched from Marcus's bloody nose and bleeding lip to Joseph's torn robes, blood nose and black eye. She suddenly became so angry. "Joseph GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she screamed, at him and walked over to Marcus and slapped him across the face. Joseph stared blankly at her for a second, it didn't feel real. She wasn't going to just... He looked at the ground then up at her, "funny the love that hate brings..." And with that he disappeared up the staircase.


	4. In the Firing Line

"I can't believe you got into a fight with him... That was just so awesome, did u beat this shit outta him too?" an eager voice asked quickly from beside him, he wasn't in the mood. He just had Madam Pomfrey lecturing him about how bad it was to get into a fight and next time she would report him to professor Snape. Joseph was by no means unpopular, instead he was one of the most well liked boys in his grade, this was the problem. Why the Slytherin's hated him, while they thought he was hot they hated him because Gryffindor 'Mud bloods' liked him and he liked them as well. "Shutup Herms I don't want to talk about it." Herms was his best friend, He was in the same grade and did exactly the same subjects as Joe. "Aww come on please," he stepped in front of Joe blocking his way so that he had to tell him, Herms was a real Jock as they called them, he loved the gym and for this you could tell. Although he was basically an alcoholic he was a great sportsman. He was one of the strongest guys in the school, he was quite tall, with short black hair, his green eyes sometimes shone with excitement, at the moment, they most defiantly did. "Fine he's got a nose bleed and has a busted lip okay?" he said impatiently. Sick to death of his nagging. "Okay okay man I getcha." They walked along in silence for a while until they got to the great hall, he looked over at the Slytherin table, his sister was sitting there, crowded around by her best friends and Marcus. He sighed knowing he wasn't welcome for at least the rest of today. "Ahh I see what's up" Herms said, "well ya betta try make up with ya sister."

Joseph sat down on the table a few seats down, ignoring everyone around him until Marcus moved down the table and laughed quietly. "Aww ya see, your sister loves me more then she loves her little brother." He laughed, Joseph stood up, and looked at his sister who was completely ignoring him. Gritting his teeth he walked past her out of great hall and towards the common room, as he past he said "when your ready to know me I'll be in the common room" he left the common room and headed towards the Slytherin common room, when he was completely out of earshot of the great hall he let out the loudest scream in the world. Kicking the wall as hard as he could, he wanted to kill Marcus, he hated him with a passion. He continued down to the common room, on the verge of tears. The tiredness was making him incredibly emotional. He sat in the closest armchair to the fire and watched it burn slowly. Hours seemed to go by, until finally he heard the door open and someone moving closer and closer slowly. "Why must you two fight?" a soft voice asked as a hand rested gently on his shoulder. His eyes were red from tiredness and being so upset so he hid them in his hands and sighed, "You do not understand what he has done to me. You think he's some kind of angel yet everyone else knows he's not and will never be." He said quietly.

"Oh pull yourself together, he is MY boyfriend, is that hard for you to comprehend? MY boyfriend, you are my BROTHER, get the fuck over it and stop acting like a spoilt little brat." She said, her voice shaking. He knew she was trying hard not to be angry with him and he couldn't care whether she was or not, he was sick of this shit! "Look Beth, I love you, I love you more then he ever will but you treat him like he's a god and I should kiss his ass, I wont do that." He said quietly. "Then don't talk to him, if I see you two fighting one more time I swear I will never talk to either of you again. I will also tell mum about your crush, on a half vampire" she replied angrily "fine" he sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, Joseph my dear brother, NEVER use me as a reason to fight with people, if you do I swear you will not have a life worth living." She added then smiled. "Now I'm off to see my boyfriend, another word about this rubbish and you know the consequences."


	5. Final Break

Joseph sat quietly in a chair at the back of the common room, staring out into the darkness, it was about midnight and being a Saturday no one was even thinking about bed yet. His sister was sitting near him talking to one of her friends. He couldn't be bothered what she was doing; he sat absentmindedly drawing the common room. He looked at his sister from time to time and put the muggle notebook and pencil down. He wasn't sure what he was going to do; however at this current time he didn't care. After a while of debating he gave up. He couldn't stand it anymore. He got to his feet, aching all over. The cold that he had was getting much worse, so bad that he thought he was going to be sick, however he managed not to be. "Beth I need to speak to you," he whispered quietly and walked to the head of a staircase that was clear from people. She followed him looking slightly curious. "What's up?" She asked looking with slightly nervous. "I need to talk to you about this dream I keep having..." he whispered to her, keeping his voice low. "Dream?" she asked curiously and sat down on the bottom step, he followed her sitting beside her. Marcus kept looking over at him and whispering something to a boy with short red hair and pale green eyes. "Well... its more of a nightmare, I know it sounds stupid but... it feels like I'm seeing into the future or something. Beth, I'm scared, really... really scared." He looked at the ground and sighed. She looked at him. "What happens? In this nightmare?" she asked slowly and curiously trying not to sound worried however he could tell that she herself was getting slightly nervous.

"I don't know who or why, all I know are the surroundings and what happens..." He stopped as a girl walked between them and headed up the stairs. "And?" she asked quickly. "Okay, well its like some kind of church or mosque... and I get... murdered by a cloaked figure... He is very powerful, infact I would say the most powerful wizard around." He looked at her, his face seemed more pale then before. "Well tell me something else. Please tell me" she said quickly her eyes flicking up and down him she always did this when she was scared. "All I know is that he is tall and has pale blue eyes." He said slowly "I'm scared, I know it stupid but I have never felt like this before, not about a nightmare anyway... I don't know what to do." She stared blankly at him for a moment, he could tell she was also worried. However she quickly stood up. "Don't be silly, if I were you I would go see Dumbledore and talk to him about getting something to cure you of these nerves. Its just that you are worried about the rumors... or something" she smiled and held out her hand to get him to his feet, he took her hand and stood staring at her. She put on a big smile trying to look realistic though he could tell it was all show. So he decided to play along. "Yeah I guess your right, nothing to worry about." He suddenly felt a lot better, maybe this was all it was, maybe she was actually right, even if she was just pretending. "Thanks Bethy, I just needed someone to talk to." He smiled and so did she, he hugged her gently. "Now I guess you should go see your... boyfriend as he seems to be getting jealous." Marcus had seen Joe hug Beth and looked ropable.

He walked back to where he was sitting and smiled, and continued to draw, once he had finished he got some coloured pencils and coloured it in. He was good at drawing, he was a pretty good student at whatever he did. He didn't know why he was, he just always had been. Looking at the picture for a while he smiled and tore it out of his page, dropping it on the table in front of Beth and headed up to bed. He lay down in he for poster and smiled, it was a nice comfortable bed. He was hoping to get a good sleep for once and by the way he was feeling he thought he might actually get one. As he drew the blinds on his for poster he felt a wave of relief. She was right it had to be that. Anyway none hated him THAT much. He thought to himself how lucky he was to have a sister like Beth. He always looked up to her, she was so kind to him. Even when he was having a huge fight with his family over his first ever girlfriend who was a pure muggle. He lay in bed for a while thinking then finally he fell asleep.


	6. A good nights sleep

A thin beam of light shone though the gap where the curtains of his foreposter. The hot sunlight shone straight into his eyes. Yawning he stretched slightly and sat up, the sun was up! He spun around to look at the clock on the beside table, 11:30 am, it flashed. "Oh shit I'm so late" he jumped quickly to his feet and threw some clean robes on and brushed his hair quickly. He sprinted down into the common room and then ran down towards the library, as he got closer he pushed the door open and looked around. The library was a large chamber, with books filling it completely; it smelled of old parchment and always had loads of students working in it. As he looked around for Herms he noticed his sister, who was sitting with her one of her friends Jessi Riddle. She was very pretty girl he beautiful blue eyes sparkled normally and she was always happy. She had a perfect tan and long red hair which sat perfectly straight. Beth and Jessi would have to be two of the three most beautiful girls in the school. That was defiantly well known by the students. He looked at her for a moment then pulled his gaze away and searched for Herms, finding him in the corner of the library with his girlfriend Hallie. She was one of the other two prettiest girls in the school. She had long black hair which sat straight as well, beautiful green eyes that stare out any fool who tried with long eyelashes. He walked over and she jumped up as she saw him "Hey Joey" she jumped at him and latched onto him in a hug. He returned the hug and laughed as she sat back down on Herms's lap. "You two look so cute together ya'no?" he asked poking his tongue out. "Oh shuttup you" they both said at the same time.

He burst into laughter and sat beside them. "Sorry for being so late, I actually got a good nights sleep last night." He said quietly. "Yeah I noticed, you don't look like you died and was spat back out of hell" Herms laughed. "Not funny" he gave Herms the finger and smirked. He had a crush on Hallie for ages but he knew that he didn't have a chance with her as she was with Herms and even if he did… It was his best friends girlfriend… He couldn't do that! "Soo… what's happening?" he asked curiously "Nothing much just stole this book from the restricted section here have a look." Hallie replied. She was half vampire, and her smile showed this. He took the book in his hand and opened it. A sudden burning feeling ran down the back of his spine as he started to read. 'Lattomi Ferigos Temini' "what the hell? What language is this?" he asked curiously skimming through it confused. "That is the vampire spell language." Hallie replied while Herms kissed her cheek gently. "Now I need your help." She said quietly and got up again pulling Herms up with her. "Err… Last time you said that it wasn't good… why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be the same?" he asked nervously. "No no no its not trust me its okay." She replied quickly knowing he would say that. "Me and Herms are trying to set up our best mate with a girl. Who would you suggest, being quite popular that you would find totally dateable." She asked with a smug smile on her face. "Errr…" he replied he had a bad feeling he knew what she was talking about. "I don't know… Jessi?" he shrugged slightly. "Oh her. Why her?" She asked curiously looking over at Jessi and Beth. He shrugged. "I dunno, cause she's hot, nice, kind, and she's my sisters best friend so I know basically everything about her." Hallie looked over at Herms who smiled an evil grin back at her. "No you fucking well don't! you will not set us up! She's a lot better then me. I swear if you try I will…"

"We never said we were gonna" Hallie burst into laughter and Herms continued to grin. "I'm serious!" he half screamed yet keeping it so that him and a few others could hear it. "And I never said anything about you. Geez everything's always about YOU isn't it." She poked her tongue out teasing him. Your cruel did you know that? He asked wanting to flick her tongue but decided against it, as she would probably bite his finger again. "Well anyway here have a look at this." She said quickly distracting him from the conversation they were just having. She turned the page on the book to page 143. There was a vampire standing in a small picture, and the vampire seemed to be screaming. "What the f…" he whispered but realized that she didn't like swearing. "That's my mother…" Hallie said quietly, looking at the picture. "That's when she was arrested for drinking the blood of two witches and a wizard a couple of years ago. She was arrested and sentenced to death." She looked like she was about to cry. "Aww its okay hunni" Herms said quietly and wrapped his hands around her waist kissing her neck and cheek gently. She stared for a moment at him then smiled and nodded. "She is known as the best witch ever to be alive however so it doesn't really matter… I guess" She turned around and started to kiss Herms. "Oh god can you two make out somewhere else please?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed at this. "Aww you know you love this." Herms said quietly and poked his tongue out. "Fine we'll stop" Hallie grumbled and kissed him once more then turned around smiling. "You should join us sometime its lots of fun" She burst into laughter at his face. "No I will not make out with you and Herms at the same time sorry. At individual times that's okay." She burst into even harder laughing as he finished as Herms did as well. "See hunni" she was talking to Herms "I told you he had to be gay cause all hot guys are" she finished and he nipped her ear. "Hey that's not nice you say I'm hot!" he said pretending to be sad. "Yeah you are and you gotta be gay" she finished poking her tongue out.

"Oh god…" he looked at them both. "Listen guys I have to go see a teacher about a few classes that I was caught wagging so I'll catchas later." He waved and Hallie rolled her eyes. "Pathetic, I swear I'm going to tell your sister one of these days, imagine what shed say? What about your mother?" she poked her tongue out. "Oh god don't you dare tell my mother, you realize she would either kill me or disown me whichever she found more appealing?" he whispered. "I know I know I'm not going to. Anyway cutie, we'll see you later." She smiled and kissed him on the nose and gave him a hug. He returned it then smacked Herms on the back. "Look after ya sexy girl, or I'll have to steal her." He poked his tongue out and Herms flexed his mussels "Bring it hahaha oh wait you beat the shit outta ickle Flinty, I better not." He laughed and Joe gave him the finger and left the library heading towards the teachers staff room. 


	7. Thanks Sir

He sat in an empty classroom, copying down the notes that were on the board. He was the only person there. As he wrote, he could tell the sun was starting to set. He was almost done. "God this is so gay" he muttered as he continued to write, he had quite neat writing. Well for a guy anyway. His sister always boasted about how she was the cause of his neat handwriting. She was probably right, but he didn't really care. He dipped his quill into some ink and looked at it. The last paragraph, as he started to write he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Getting quickly to his feet he walked over to the window. It was strange, a large red car was moving up the roads that lead from the outside world to Hogwarts. He watched as the car started moving closer and closer. Suddenly there was a loud screech from what seemed to be a secret alarm system. He looked around. The screeching became louder for a second, then a voice boomed from what seemed to be right next to him. "Students, Teachers please return to your common rooms" he grabbed his bag and pulled the parchment off his desk that he was writing on. Taking out his wand he flicked it at the board, suddenly it was clean. Then sprinted out of the room and headed towards the common room. As he got close to the great hall he heard a noise. He started to descend the set of steps that would land him straight to the entrance when the doors opened slowly. He jumped back up the steps and dropped to the ground so he could just see them yet they couldn't see him. Two men stood in the doorway, both with balaclavas on and two pistols. His heart suddenly skipped a beat. 'What the hell were they doing here?' he thought quietly to himself as he looked around for any signs of other students. The men were quite tall, one was wearing a red t-shirt and the other a black one. "Hmm… This looks like a nice place to rob." They said to each other looking around and the one on the left moved to the closest painting. As he passed the suit of armor a large crash came from inside. He spun around. "What the hell was that?" Then saw the suit of armor and sighed. "God I must have just tapped it with my gun like this." He knocked it the loud noise seemed to repeat itself. As he got closer to the painting he stared at it. "Hmm this painting is stupid there's no one in it…" Joseph quickly whipped out his wand just incase he needed it.

There was a noise behind him, as he spun around he saw a fifth year girl who was in his potions class hiding, she looked almost petrified. She had long brown hair and eyes and she was quite tall. As he looked at her she gave a little mummer as if to tell him not to even think about it. They must have heard her as well "Hey Dave, I think there's someone up there." He looked at her, her eyes widened slightly. "Shit shit…" He grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the closest room and shut the door locking it. As he heard them climb up the stairs he held his breathe. They were screwed, he knew that there was no way that they could get away from them and they would be able to tell that they were in this room. He listened, a creak gave him the knowledge that they had stepped on the first step. Then the second, third, forth, his heart was racing, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth- "Ahh" he heard a scream. Ofcourse the trick step, he couldn't help but laugh. After a moment of cursing and swearing from outside he heard them continue. Alicia, the girl who had been standing near him seemed slightly better. As they got closer he looked at her and moved closer. "We are going to have to use these…" he whispered looking at her. "I know… fucking hate muggles." Alicia or Leecie, was one of Beth's friends, she also happened to be Marcus Flints younger sister. He heard them leave the steps and turn to the door that they had shut. "Come out come out, we won't hurt you if you do." He looked at her. "I guess this is it, expelliamous should work…" she nodded and smiled. "Lets go." He pulled his robes off so he was just wearing his black echo t-shirt and ¾'s. He stepped closer to the door and clicked it unlocked; she hid in the corner out of sight and waited. As he opened the door he looked up at them. "Ummm…." He looked at their guns and then at the ground. "What are you doing here?" the one with the red shirt asked as they moved into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. "I-I-I'm homeless and this is the only place I can stay." He lied, looking up at them with what seemed to be tears in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me." He begged. They looked at each other. "I'm afraid we can't promise that, they both put their guns to his forehead, and suddenly. He whipped out his wand and screamed "expelliamous" at the same time as he heard Leecie do yell it. A gunshot went off; as he jumped back from fright he watched the two land on the ground, their guns landing beside his feet.

They stared up at him stunned. "What the hell was that?" Leecie stepped out from her hiding spot and moved beside him, her wand pointed at them. "Get up." She commanded as Joseph bent down to get the guns. He heard another noise from somewhere downstairs, he was miffed at who or what it was, he guessed it was another person hearing the gunshot coming up to help them. However when the footsteps reached the room and the faces rounded the corner it was not the people he had expected. "Joseph Engel, Alicia Flint what are you two doing here!" Professor Snape had entered; the two men were now lying on the ground in front of them. "Professor we didn't make it back to the Slytherin chamber beca…" Professor Dumbledore entered as well. Joseph stared at them, he felt like they were going to be in some serious trouble now. He looked at Snape who seemed to be dumbfounded to Dumbledore who's face turned into a giant grin for a second as he winked at them both then looked really serious. "Do you know how many rules you have broken?" Snape yelled at them. "Let me guess about 15?" Joseph replied sighing slightly. "Make that 25 Mr Engel" Snape spat, "Albus I believe these two should receive serious detentions for this." "I am quite aware of this however, if these two had not stepped in our school would be bare of all possessions." He smiled. "I believe our thanks and some congratulations should be awarded to them instead." He smiled. "Joseph I think that we should give you 100 points, and you Alicia 100 points." Joseph looked at Alicia who had a huge grin on her face. "Thank you Sir, I am sorry about that but I was kept in by professor Snape as I missed one of his classes." Joseph said and looked at him "That's very good Joseph you may leave." Dumbledore replied, and with that Joseph and Alicia headed back to the common room. 


	8. Remember to smile!

Joseph and Alicia had officially gotten talking on the way back to their common room, both excited about the hundred points that they got. After proper introductions and about fifteen minutes of chatter, whilst standing chatting outside the entrance of the common room it was clear that they had a lot in common. Finally it was time to enter he guessed as they had been told to go back. As they both entered the common room fell silent, everyone was sitting in there and they all stared at them. They looked at the faces of the people and smiled slightly then continued to enter. The minute that they came close the whole common room exploded with claps and cheers. "Woah that was awesome, tell us what happened!" someone called. "Yeah how'd you manage that?" another screamed above the clapping. "Was it true they had "guyns? a third yelled. Joe looked at Leecie who was grinning broadly and laughed, he didn't feel like explaining it again. "200 points… wow for one thing that's amazing!" Jessi screamed. He walked past everyone leaving Alicia to talk about it if she wanted. He went to sit down with his sister who was grinning broadly. "Wow, my own flesh and blood got 100 points and took down two muggle with a gun" she said sounding impressed. "Hey Leecie helped" he replied. "Well she did most of it…" he said but Beth shook her head "God this is so like you just accept my compliment for once." She shook her head again and rolled her eyes. "Okay okay, just don't look at me like that" he replied sighing. "Well I'm proud of you my ickle baby Joey" she hugged him tightly and smiled, he returned the hug then looked at Jessi who gave him a look of disgust and he shut his eyes then got up. "Well I'll leave you guys to it." He smiled then left, going over to the exit and leaving.

"Joe Joe Joe." He turned around to see Hallie running after him, she seemed to be quite upset. He had been walking along blankly towards the owlery. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, "m-m-m-me… a-a-a-a-n-and…" she burst into tears and latched onto him wailing into his shirt. "Hey its okay… you and Herms had another fight?" he asked curiously, she nodded sniffing and trying to hide her face in his shirt, Hallie wasn't the kind of girl who liked people seeing her in this kind of state, but as he had known her since they were like three years old. "What about?" he asked curiously, though he guessed it had something to do with his drinking. "He… he keeps dicing me for the frigging pub in Hogsmeade." She burst back into tears grasping his shirt tightly. "Please shhh, I'm sure he doesn't mean it." He hugged her even tighter then lifted her head up. "Come on its not like he doesn't love you or anything, you wouldn't believe the amount of times he's told me that he would die a virgin to be with you forever." She giggled, "come on now that's it, smile you know ya wanna." He hugged her again then wiped the tears from her cheek and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Now repeat after me." He half commanded, "My name is Hallie, and I am going out with the best boyfriend there is. I will not cry because I know he loves me and always will" he smiled waiting for her it to repeat him, she did a small smile appeared on her face and she hugged him tightly gripping so tightly around his waist. "Thank you joey, thank you so so so much." She gave him a kiss on the cheek back and continued to hug him. "Hey its no problem, I can't have my two best friends upset, that's one not cool and two, not cool." He laughed and lifted her up. "Now lets take you back to your common room and go find him." He carried her like a baby which whilst could be degrading in some circumstances would have to be one of the nicest things he could have done, even she had to admit that it was the nicest thing that he could have done.

As they reached the gryffindor common room she looked up at him and smiled. "You're a great guy as well, you know you didn't have to do this for me…right?" She asked curiously. "Of course I knew that, but seeing as though you and Herms are my two best friends there is no way in hell that I am going to leave you two upset at each other." He smiled and put her down. "Now you two go and be good." He hugged her again and kissed her forehead. "Goodluck," he grinned. "Thanks Joey I will." 


End file.
